Tamusukia
, |ailments = , , |weaknesses = , |move = Magnetic Slash |creator = Werequaza86 }} A legendary Elder Dragon, Tamusukia has appeared in the Relic Isles recently. Despite its affiliation with the Elders of War, it is a part of a legend that states Tamusukia is capable of holding together the fabric of space. Physiology Tamusukia is a medium sized quadruped Elder Dragon. It is a pink color with darker stripes going down the body. Its underbelly is a dark grey color. Its neck is a bit long, and on its head is a single horn pointed forward, and a pair of sizable tusks coming from the lower jaw. Tamusukia has a pair of wing-like appendages, but it cannot fly with them. They flare up when it does certain attacks. Its claws are jagged and large, and its hind legs each have a large claw set up almost like a high heeled shoe. Tamusukia’s forelegs have armored plating on them. On its shoulders are a pair of orbs that are usually shielded by armor plating. They become exposed during certain attacks. Tamusukia also has a somewhat large tail. Behavior Tamusukia is a solitary monster. Its habitat is mostly unknown, but it has been sighted in mountain peaks. The area it resides in is usually changed over time. Abilities Tamusukia is able to utilize both the Thunderpole and the Water elements. It has many basic physical attacks, including bites, scratches, and tail slams. Tamusukia can charge some of its slash attacks to unleash magnetic energy, giving the Magnetism status, which draws hunters towards some of its energy based attacks. Tamusukia is also able to fire off a powerful water blast. Tamusukia is able to manipulate the environment around it, causing the terrain to shift. It can cause platforms to raise and fall, separate, and even make platforms float through the air. It magnetizes certain parts of the area, and the changes revolve around those parts. Standing near these magnetized parts will do minor damage and cause Leaden. Some of Tamusukia’s other attacks will cause minor changes to the area. Its charged slashes can cause platforms around it to chift, and sometimes it will raise a pillar underneath of itself to snipe foes with its water cannon. Carves G Rank Armor GR Defense: 660-850 Fire: 5 Water: 30 Thunder: 15 Ice: -10 Dragon: -30 Skills: Dragonheart, Evade Extender, Elementality Weapons Longsword Earthshaper’s Sword Takamimusubi Blade Dual Blades World Movers Create and Destroy Hunting Horn Sound of Shifting Call of Creation Heavy Bowgun Mountain Mover World Splitter Theme Quests G Rank The Legend There are legends of three elder dragons which are said to have existed since the beginning: One elder dragon is said to keep the flow of time going, one elder dragon is said to keep together all of space and one elder dragon is said to have the power to eliminate all around it with its powers. These are all just legends however as they are shrouded in mystery....until recently. Notes *Tamusukia’s head, claws, orbs/shoulders, “wings”, and tail can all be wounded. **Wounding Tamusukia's orbs will cause its magnetic attacks to become weaker and it will take longer to reshape the area. *Tamusukia is based on the Pokemon Palkia. *Causing Tamusukia to flinch while it is shifting the area will cause the area layout to drop down and become flat. **Flash bombs work as well, but Tamusukia gains immunity very quickly. *Tamusukia was originally going to be scrapped at some point. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Werequaza86 Category:Thunder Pole Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Magnet Monster Category:Leaden Monster